


rose colored silk, rose colored cortex

by softangelicbean



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post Divorce, Post Hankel, Reluctant sadism, Smut, post LDSK, romanticizing bruising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangelicbean/pseuds/softangelicbean
Summary: but some sick, rose-colored part of Reid’s brain loved the bruises that lingered on him after the case
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	rose colored silk, rose colored cortex

Spencer squirmed in his seat, looking around to make sure no one in the bullpen saw him. He had an itch near his left hip that was being caused by his new underwear, and he couldn’t get it to stop irritating his already sensitive skin. He quickly got up and made his way to the restroom, stealing into a stall to fix the problem. He pulled his pants down & looked to see that the pink ruffles on his silky underwear were twisted.

“So that’s what it is,” he mumbles, untwisting the soft fabric to rest more comfortably on his bony hips. Thankfully the ruffles were concealed by his thick work slacks, no chance of anyone noticing them.

He strolled back into the bullpen in just enough time to see the team head into the briefing room for a new case, following in behind Morgan & sitting at the table.

•••

Reid quickly slid the hotel room card into the mechanical slot, pushing the door open to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Aaron Hotchner chuckled behind him, assuming Reid needed to use the bathroom. He did, but the reasoning was not to use the toilet. He had paid attention too intently to his superior on the plane and at the crime scene, watching his hands as he shifted files and soothed victims in questioning. Now Reid had a serious problem underneath his silk underwear and needed to take a cold shower to get rid of it.

He stripped, thinking back to when he had developed his schoolboy crush on Aaron Hotchner. It was the LDSK, the night Hotch had beaten Reid’s ribs in on the hospital floor.

Reid had thankfully caught onto his plan and deterred the unsub with a hero-complex. Afterward, while Reid was being bandaged in the back of the ambulance, Aaron had apologized with tears in his eyes for having to do what he did. 

It was then that Reid had blushed and joked that the man kicked like a 12 year old girl.

Of course, he didn’t mean it.

Hotch kicked like a trained special FBI agent would kick, and it hurt like hell for weeks afterward, but some sick, rose-colored part of Reid’s brain loved the bruises that lingered on him after the case. They reminded him of his boss, the care in his eyes when he apologized and the desperation behind his kicks.

He washed his body quickly after taking care of himself, drying off and rummaging through his go-bag for his pajamas. He cursed when he couldn’t find regular underwear, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to replace them after last week’s case. He sighed as he slipped the silky material back over his hips, partially excited at the thought of sleeping in the same room as his superior with his secret on his person. The other part of him dreaded the feeling of not being able to control himself while trying to sleep.

He exited the bathroom, fully expecting Hotch to already be in bed, asleep, or on the phone with his son, who he didn’t see as often as he liked. Instead, the older man was leaning over the bed closest to the door, crinkling his nose and inspecting the sheets.

“Hotch?”

The agent looked up, eyes softening as he saw the doctor emerge into the room, wearing plaid pajama pants and a Cal-Tech tee shirt, one that was a size too large. It hung off of Spencer’s shoulder a little bit, exposing his collar bone.

“There’s bed bugs. Wanna check yours, see if we need another room?”

Spencer nodded, walking quickly to the other side of the room and pulling his sheets down. He sighed, annoyed at the possibility of having to switch rooms so late at night. He was tired, and the case itself was exhausting, being spread over the city in seven different crime scenes. He looked closely at the sheets, scrunching his eyebrows. Hotch made his way to the bed, inspecting it with him.

“Yours is clear,” he says in disbelief, chuckling. Spencer’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes what’s about to transpire.

“Would you mind if we shared the bed tonight?”

His brain went a little fuzzy as he nodded, mumbling “sure.” Would he mind. The biggest rhetorical in the English language. Everyone always expected you to say no.

The older agent moved to change, taking his go bag to the bathroom and humming a soft tune to himself as he went.

Spencer let out the breath he had been holding as the bathroom door closes, scrambling into the bed as quickly as he could, making sure to hike his pajamas over his underwear, letting the waistband sit on his bellybutton. He tried to breathe normally as his superior stood behind him after exiting the bathroom, removing his watch and setting his keys and cell phone on the bedside table. He felt Hotch pull the covers down, switch off the lamp, and then slide into the bed.

The weight of the older man lifted Spencer’s side of the bed a considerable amount; seeing as the doctor was half his size.

It was almost half an hour later that Spencer could hear regular snores from the man beside him, smiling to himself and letting his body relax. He could rest, and he snuggled into the comforter and his pillow, blowing curls away from his nose before closing his eyes to attempt sleep.

He let out a soft gasp as an arm draped across him limply, the snores from Hotchner still consistent but louder, closer to Spencer’s ear.

He felt the man unconsciously curl up next to him, making Spencer squeak. This was one of his favorite daydreams, being curled snugly into bed with the man he felt safest with.

But it felt illegal, wrong, to be basking in the feel of Aaron’s touch, his warm breath falling on Spencer’s neck and the snores escaping his lips tickling Spencer’s ear.

He sighed anyways, snuggling into the man to get more comfortable even if it was only for the night. 

•••

Spencer woke up hours later to the feeling of something pressed against his spine. He was groggy, trying to remember what the heavy weight across his hip was there for, and with a start he opened his eyes.

The heavy weight was Aaron’s arm, and the something pressed against his back was Aaron’s crotch. He listened closely, waiting to hear the snores that signaled Aaron’s unconsciousness, but they were becoming more and more sporadic.

At some point in his listening, Aaron ground his hips into the doctor’s back. Spencer tensed, letting out a small gasp.

“Spencer?” The older man groaned, moving his arm to let the younger man move.

Spencer could hear the sleep in his supervisor’s voice. He shook his shoulder. Aaron groaned again, opening his eyes and locking them with Spencer’s bright honey colored orbs.

He became suddenly self aware, eyes opening wider and mouth parting slightly.

“Reid, I’m so sorry — it’s, well I wasn’t — I haven’t —,” the SSA stumbled over his words, his cheeks turning beet red as he realized what he had done.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best time to giggle, but Spencer did. It was a funny situation.

He had never seen Hotch stutter, blush, or seem this discombobulated. His hair was messy, and his shirt was wrinkled and bunched around his right shoulder.

The doctor was also a little embarrassed, shameful of his longing for the older man. He wished the dreams Aaron had been having were about him. He knew they weren’t.

He laughed a little bit more as Aaron’s face twisted in confusion, and then he let himself calm down.

He got out of the bed, ready to offer the room to his boss to let him take care of himself.

“It’s okay, Hotch, I understand. You’re used to having your ex wife in your bed, your subconscious is mostly impossible to control. It isn’t your fault that you move or cuddle in your sleep—,”

“Spencer are those ruffles?”

The interruption was unwelcome, untimely, and sent the blood straight to Spencer’s toes.

His hands flew to his pajama bottoms, hiking his pants up around his exposed underwear waistband.

The ruffles had been poking out, screaming his secrets.

“Reid, answer me,” the older man rasped from the bed, making Spencer’s eyes water.

“Y-yes sir.”

Spencer could feel his entire body heating up, his tears were a film over his eyes and they were ready to spill over on command.

He suddenly felt dirty, and the pink ruffles didn’t feel as pretty as they did hours ago.

The thought of stepping down from the BAU flashed through his mind, the realization that Aaron could think Spencer wore the underwear with a motive horrifying him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting a single tear roll down his cheek at the thought of losing his job. The only job he loved.

The silence seemed to drag Spencer under his own weight, until finally he heard his supervisor whisper quietly.

“Can I see them please?”

It took seconds to process the request. Spencer opened his eyes slowly, scared to look at the older man. Aaron nodded, prodding Spencer to do as he asked.

With shaky hands he obeyed, pulling his pajama pants down to his ankles and standing back up, trying to read his superior’s face.

He expected some sort of disgust, a snort, laughs, sneers, anything that usually filled his memories of grade school. He had been openly feminine at the age of 13, and that had brought out the best of the bullies at his Las Vegas high school.

But the look on Aaron Hotchner’s face was one of awe.

His eyes traveled down Spencer’s frame, taking in how delicately he was built. He reveled at the way his underwear perfectly cupped his butt, how it hung snugly on his defined hips.

His eyes were filled with lust, a new look that Spencer almost couldn’t place. When he did, his breath hitched in his throat, a glimmer of hope flickering inside his brain.

“Come back to bed? Can I hold you?” Aaron asks hoarsely, the sleepiness still coating the edges of his voice.

Spencer’s brain goes fuzzy once more, nodding as he steps out of his pants and crawls into the bed, humming when arms engulfed him and he felt the warmth of Aaron’s body on his own.

Aaron intertwined their legs and Spencer shuddered as a hand ghosted over his thigh, resting gently on the ruffles that framed his hips. He looked up through his curls to see Aaron looking down at him sleepily.

“Why are you doing this sir?” he asks timidly, whispering so that the magic didn’t go away.

Hotch doesn’t respond for a few moments, blinking slow before breathing deeply and squeezing Spencer’s hip.

“Because I’ve wanted to for a long time.” Spencer’s cheeks redden.

“Long time?” he squeaks, still peeking at Aaron through his messy hair.

“Two years, three months, four —“ he turned to look at the clock on the bedside table, “fifteen days. That’s how long I’ve wanted to hold you.”

Spencer did quick math.

“That was the day that you saved me from Hankel.”

Aaron nodded, breathing in before pressing a soft kiss to Spencer’s forehead.

“You hugged me after you shot him. You held on to me so tight, and when I let you go I realized how terrified I was of losing you. Been thinking of holding you ever since.”

Spencer squirmed, his heart swelling with all the suppressed feelings he had been struggling with concerning the Unit Chief. The sweet sting of the kiss Aaron had placed on his forehead was still there, taunting him.

“Aaron, I dream about you holding me all the time.”

The older man groans happily at the confession, pulling Spencer closer so that their bodies are flush, angling his head down so that he captured Spencer’s lips in an intentional kiss.

It was slow, deep. Spencer could sense the swirly feeling start to pool at the bottom of his stomach, gasping when Aaron’s tongue licked his bottom lip.

Aaron finally receded, needing air.

Spencer opened his eyes, face flushed and lips swollen from being kissed. He could feel Aaron’s arousal on his thigh, and he stilled for barely a moment.

The thought of Aaron getting hard because of him was too exciting to fathom. But it was happening.

He experimentally jerked his hip, mouth parting in admiration when Aaron moaned so loudly that he thought he might have done something wrong. He stilled once more, until Aaron encouraged him to repeat his actions.

He obeyed, jerking his hip against the older man’s body, excited at the sounds following each jerk.

“Those — those underwear. You look so beautiful in those underwear, Spencer. Why do you do this to me,” Aaron chokes, rutting his own hips into the younger man, trying to gain friction.

Spencer latched at his neck, the piece of skin perfectly exposed while Aaron had his head thrown back in pleasure.

He kissed and lapped and bit, making sure to leave small marks everywhere he landed.

“I didn’t know I had this much of an effect on you, Aaron Hotchner,” he mumbles, breathing ragged.

The agent in torture groans again, moving his hands to cup Spencer’s ass, making the doctor gasp.

“I think about you every day. What you’re doing, where you’re at, what you’re thinking about, what book you’re reading, what you’re wearing.”

The sentiment was sweet, made Spencer’s heart palpitate.

“Well right now,” he mumbles, working his fingers through the agent’s black messy hair, “I’m kissing you, in a hotel room, thinking about how much I want you to keep holding me.”

Aaron’s growl is almost feral, he kisses Spencer with as much gentle ferocity as he can muster.

“I want to take care of you,” he grunts in between kisses, letting his fingers snake to the waistband of Spencer’s panties.

Spencer nods breathlessly against the kiss, willing the agent to pull the underwear off of him, to kiss him where he wants most.

Aaron complies, pulling the silk off of Spencer’s body and scooting downward to place soft presses on the younger man’s thighs, the milky skin warm and sensitive. Spencer’s blood rushes to his erection, the ache getting to a place of distraction.

“Aaron please,” he begs, whimpering as the agent slowly licked Spencer’s tip.

“I’m going to take care of you, Spencer. Trust me,” he reassures before taking all of the doctor in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to begin bobbing on the doctor, Spencer in utter shock.

He had imagined Aaron like this so many times, usually in place of his hand, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Aaron’s hair was messy, bed head consuming him, his eyelashes thick and his adam’s apple lurching with every stroke. Spencer whimpers, letting out shameless moans and whines as his superior pleasured him.

Aaron occasionally hummed in agreement, making Spencer twitch in his mouth. Spencer could feel Aaron’s index finger running a line up his shaft, his mouth now only indulging Spencer’s tip, the young man on the brink of his orgasm.

“Come for me, Spencer?” Aaron asks, detaching himself.

It was a simple request, one that was fulfilled within seconds, the young man arching his back, wailing, releasing himself into Aaron’s mouth.

When he was finished he collapsed onto the bed, rolled over to be face to face when the older agent joined him.

Spencer could barely see. It was a mixture of ecstasy and also the fact that he didn’t have his glasses on right now, but his vision was just as blurry as his brain.

He could still feel the swirl in his lower abdomen, smiling softly at the older man. Aaron smiles back, wincing when Spencer moves to snuggle into him.

It was still apparent that Aaron had not given himself any attention, and the thought of being able to touch the older agent made Spencer’s mouth part in slight disbelief.

“D-do you want me t-to?” the doctor stuttered, almost getting himself so excited that his erection twitched the slightest and he bit his lip. Aaron let out a puff of a laugh.

“Spencer I’ve dreamed of your mouth for two years. I would love for you to, but there is absolutely no pressure. I know you’ve never done this before.” he whispers, stroking his fingers through Spencer’s curls.

Well neither had Aaron Hotchner but that hadn’t stopped him from sucking Spencer senseless.

“I want to,” Spencer admits bravely, leaning in to allow himself to be kissed. He hums into the chief’s mouth, biting at his tongue and sliding his hips slowly up and down. He smiles when the older man moans into his mouth, the friction antagonizing.

“No fair you get to have pants, take ‘em off,” Spencer mumbles against his mouth, tugging at the waistband of Aaron’s boxers.

The bottoms were quickly dismissed, Spencer’s hand grasping the length gingerly.

His eyes opened wide and he looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat. His superior was in no way lacking in size, and color of it made Spencer whimper.

“Spencer oh my god, please move your hand. If you don’t I’ll move myself,” Aaron gasps, begging the doctor into action.

His hand slowly twists back and forth, the release almost painful for the older man. He let out shaky breaths, closing his eyes and letting Spencer help him.

The younger man shyly licked a stripe up the length of his lover’s cock, closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste of Aaron.

He hummed as he took the tip, sucking fervently while his hand continued to administer it’s twists. It didn’t take long for the older man to begin writhing, his moans echoing throughout the room with an occasional grunt of the doctor’s name. Spencer took that as a sign to go further, taking more of the man into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks.

Their sounds were the only thing that filled the room for several minutes, both of them glassy eyed with the reality that they were both finally able to touch the other without being repelled.

Aaron came on Spencer’s stomach, watching the man swipe his long fingers through the white substance and bring them up to his mouth, smearing them on his tongue.

He hummed quietly at the taste, bringing his fingers up a second time to enjoy Aaron’s release.

“Come here, Spencer,” the man gasped, pulling the smaller one by his hips and pushing him into the bedsheets so that he was flat on his back.

Aaron took his mouth to the pale abdomen, licking it clean. Spencer closed his eyes and he could feel Aaron’s soft tongue right under his left rib cage. He couldn’t help himself as he pictured the purple bruise that used to spread across that area of skin, where Aaron had kicked him maybe a little too hard.

He was jolted from his reminiscing when a wet sensation ran over his nipple, opening his eyes to see Aaron staring at him.

“What are you thinking about, baby?”

Spencer’s cheeks flushed at the pet name, his daydream the last thing he wanted to share with the man.

“You can tell me. What do you want me to do to you? What’s gonna make you feel good? Hmm?”

Spencer sighed.

“I want bruises,” he blurts, his cheeks becoming a deeper tinge of red. Aaron nods, pointing at his ribs.

“You want them here? Where? Tell me.”

Spencer closed his eyes and shook his head, sitting up and reaching for Aaron, wanting the man to hold him. Once he was wrapped in his arms, he blew curls off his forehead and began to whisper.

“The LDSK, when you had to kick me, so I could get your gun,”

Aaron’s eyes darken.

“Spencer I hate that I had to do that to you.”

Spencer gulps, wanting to get to the part where he explains.

“No, I know Aaron. It’s just, when you did, you left a bunch of bruises, big ones, that spread all over my stomach, and —,”

The older man tightened his grip on Spencer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I don’t want to hear how I hurt you, Spence. Is this some sort of punishment? I don’t want to think about how badly I h—,”

“ _Aaron I liked it_ ,” Spencer mumbles emphatically, looking up at the chief through his eyelashes.

“I saw the bruises for weeks afterward and I _liked_ them. They reminded me of you, and how much you cared about me, and I loved them. Is that wrong? I don’t care, I want them again. I want to see you on me even when you’re not there, I want bruises all over my body reminding me that I belong to you. Just you.”

The older man is quiet for a moment, his breathing steady and consistent, his arms still wrapped around the doctor.

“I think I love you,” he whispers quietly, just enough so that Spencer can hear him.

“And you don’t have to say it back because I know we just talked about how we feel, but I’m pretty sure I’ve spent the past two years loving you, Spencer. As much as you want those bruises, I want to give them to you, I want you to know you’re mine, but I don’t want to hurt you. You have to know that I never want to hurt you, ever.”

Tears spilled over the doctor’s cheeks, sniffles sounding below the man’s chin.

“I love you too, Aaron.” was all said before he latched his mouth onto the man’s, kissing him fervently so as to get his point across.

He loved Aaron, maybe even more than Aaron loved him, and he wanted the unit chief to know.

He detached himself after a few moments of the slow, lazy kiss and laid on the floor after pulling his underwear back over his hips, making his abdomen accessible. Aaron redressed himself as well, shaking his head slightly as he rolled off the bed and loomed over the man he loved.

He loved Spencer Reid.

“I can’t kick you like that again,” Aaron chokes, shaking his head more vehemently than before.

Spencer smiles, sitting up on his forearms.

“It feels good, Aaron. It’ll make me feel good,” he promises, looking pleadingly at the older man.

Several minutes pass as they look at one another, Spencer’s gaze soft and longing. Aaron’s eyebrows eventually unfurl and he sighs, looking anywhere but at Spencer’s stomach.

“Promise me that if it hurts you’ll say something. What’s a good safe word?”

Spencer rolls his eyes, knowing a safe word was probably smart but he still didn’t think Aaron could ever hurt him that badly.

“Red,” Spencer says promisingly, nodding at Aaron to go on. The unit chief blew air through his lips and tentatively shoved at Spencer with the inside of his foot.

“That won’t leave bruises, Aaron,” the doctor says disdainfully.

The older man chuckles at the odd situation, the comment. He winces to himself as he delivers a swifter kick to Spencer’s rib cage, and the younger man let out a low moan.

“Do it again,” he whimpers, urging the chief to kick him once more. He complies, delivering another kick to the lower part of Spencer’s hip, watching in awe as a flash of pleasure fell over the doctor’s face.

He did it again, in the same spot as his first kick, watching Spencer’s eyes roll back into his head as he groaned in either pleasure or pain, Aaron couldn’t tell. Maybe it was both.

The superior switched to the other side of his lover, serving identical kicks to his torso, watching the bruises form as he listened to Spencer’s noises, part of him aching at the pain and part of him aching from attraction.

Finally Spencer put up a hand and let Aaron envelope him in his arms, laying him back on the bed and watching him try to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Spencer gasps, motioning at his stomach. Aaron huffs, shaking his head and leaning down, pressing soft kisses to every inch of marred skin.

He kissed the bruises on Spencer’s ribs, the ones on his lower abdomen, the small one on his clavicle that Aaron had placed accidentally. He brushed soft fingers over the discolorations, lips parted in wonder.

“You know this is incredibly sadistic, right,” he mumbles, looking up at a doe-eyed Spencer. The doctor frowns and motions to the hotel window, where small beams of light are starting to peek through the curtains.

“You really know how to drop some romantic one liners with the sunrise, Aaron Hotchner,” he grumbles, pulling the man’s shoulders down onto the bed beside him, gingerly placing himself into his chest. Aaron chuckles and then sighs, tracing gentle fingers over Spencer’s bruises once more, letting the genius’ curls tickle his nose.

“You’re mine,” he states simply, sending a happy shiver through Spencer’s body, the younger man finally looking down to inspect his own skin.

“Yours.”

The two lay quietly, Spencer pressing kisses at random to Aaron’s arm, Aaron running fingers over Spencer’s silk underwear, memorizing the feel of the material.

“Love you,” Spencer mumbles right before he closes his eyes.

Aaron smiles at his boy, kissing his curls before repeating the sweet words.

“Love you, Dr. Reid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never posted one shots like this before so let me know what you think or i’ll just keep them to myself lololol :)))


End file.
